Lily or Scarlet?
by XOlovelyladybugXO
Summary: I am Spot Conlon's little sister and he would do anything to protect me, even if it meant being a whore and no one knowing who I truly was.
1. Scarlet 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got super bored because I was sick four days in a row! Yay! Fuck school!**

**I've been reading newsie fanfic's for way to long. I need to stop riding passenger and take life by the balls! :D LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Newsies.**

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet<em>

"Girls are not supposed to be newsies." I looked down at the floor and nodded my head in understanding. "Go back to the brothel Lily. It's safer for you there." Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked up at my older brother to see that his jaw was clenched. My lower lip trembled but he stood his ground.

I turned to leave but he caught onto my upper arm, yanking me to a halt. "Go out the back door. Make sure no one sees you." I nodded and he let go of my arm. I walked out the back door, making sure no one was in the alley way before proceeding back to my "home".

I am Spot Conlon's little sister and he would do anything to protect me, even if it meant living in brothel and no one knowing who I truly was. He said that business was dangerous and they would use me as bait to get to him. Before our parents had died on the boat coming over from Ireland, they had taken our hands and we had prayed. They then told Spot to protect me, make a better life for us. Spot nodded and then they closed their eyes at the same time, taking their last breath together. Spot's eyes had turned cold as he dropped their hands and took a hold of me, becoming my new father.

I took a deep shaky breath before I entered the brothel, the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol filling my nostrils. I closed the door behind me, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. I pushed past scantily clad women and hungry men, trying to reach the staircase before one grabbed onto my arm and shoved money in my face.

I reached the stairs and I climbed them as fast as I could. I ran down the hallway to my room and pushed the door open, the sounds of my roommate with a customer filling my ears. Before I could close the door she called out my name.

"Scarlet!" I froze. Please don't ask me to join. I heard some whispering before she scoffed. "John would like you to join us." He had gotten out of the bed while she was talking and pulled on his trousers before walking over to me. I knew who this was; it was the leader of the Staten Island newsies. I tried not to gulp as he closed the door and circled around me a few times, sizing me up. He smirked and then unbuttoned my dress, his cold hands brushing against my skin. My body instantly tensed as he unlaced my corset.

I could feel his breath on my neck, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Relax…"

* * *

><p>I put on my nightgown and then took the money from the nightstand and put it in the music box Spot had bought for me on my twelfth birthday. My roommate was glaring at me as I climbed into my bed.<p>

"I don't know _why_ they insist on you joining. I am so much prettier than you are! And they don't even pay me! What the hell is up with _that!_ I am more experienced than you are!" I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to block out her ranting. John had told us before he left that the money was for me and me only.

I closed my eyes, a tear falling down my face quickly before disappearing in my nightgown. I had went to Spot earlier today, saying that I wanted to be a newsie but he shot me down immediately. I then asked him if I could live there with him but he also shot down that suggestion. He said that it was too dangerous for me. I tried to explain to him that the leaders of the newsie boroughs kept visiting back for me but he had sent me out of the Lodging House because newsies were starting to pour in.

Tomorrow he said that he would come and visit me. I hope he keeps his word.

* * *

><p>The brothel is quiet in the morning, that's the only thing that I like about this place. All the women are sleeping because of their late night activities. Spot usually comes to the brothel before his newspaper run.<p>

I smiled as I saw his figure in the distance. He was taking long strides, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. I ran out of the door and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. His body tensed before he pushed my head down into his neck and he took quicker steps to the brothel. He made it to the brothel and he closed the door before dropping me to the floor. I looked up at him and he was glaring down at me.

"What did I say Lily?" I looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"To stay inside…" I felt him crouch down and put his hand under my chin, tilting my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I saw that you were going to say something before I sent you out yesterday. What was it?" Should I tell him? Will he get angry? Will he be angry at _me_ for sleeping with them?

"The leaders of the newsie boroughs keep visiting back for me…" He closed his eyes, his body shaking slightly. "Spot…" I put my hand on his arm but that only made him shake even more. He opened his eyes and it looked like they turned black with anger.

"Which ones?" I opened my mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. "Lilly…" He growled warningly.

"The Bronx, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island stopped by last night." Spot ran a hand through his hair and breathed out.

"Jacky-boy stopped by?" I nodded and he hung his head in thought.

"Well I can't stop them from coming here," my lower lip instantly started quivering, my eyes tearing up.

"But Spot_" The circulation bell started ringing and we both looked out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lilly…" He stood up to leave but I held onto his hand, dragging him down. "Don't make it harder than it should be." He growled at me. I only held onto his hand tighter. "Scarlet!" He shouted at me. I instantly let go. He never used my brothel name; never.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," he walked out the door, not looking back once as his usual crew of newsies surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I hope Spot stayed in character! He isn't a mush-y lovey dovey brother guys! And he isn't heart-less either! This is how I think brother-Spot stories should go. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**And sorry that I didn't make their speech all New York-y and what not. That's a lot of work and it makes me add too many words to my Word dictionary because I hate that red line under words. So I left their speech alone.**

**Review please! I would greatly appreciate reviews because I'm sick and depressed because I haven't gotten reviews in forever for any of my stories. :(**

**Okay now I sound like a whiney bitch. :/**

_-Emma-_


	2. Scarlet 2

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Hey! I just thought that it was time for an update! Because I love my fans. (:**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad I kept Spot in character.**

**And I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. I don't really like it. But, it is what it is. And the chapters after this just get better and better.**

**WHEN READING THIS, PRESS 1/2 OR WHATEVER IT IS AT THE TOP. It looks better that way when you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Newsies.**

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet<em>

"But Jack, she isn't here today," my hand froze on the doorknob.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Jack's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Well… you have me," I slid down the wall next to the door, seating myself on the floor. I listened to their conversation; not wanting to go in there and do what Jack came here for.

"I don't want you," I heard his footsteps coming closer to the door and I stood up as fast as I could but he was quicker. He opened the door and we were face to face.

He looked into my eyes; he's told me before that I have beautiful eyes. I don't understand how gray eyes can be beautiful but I never told him that.

He then smirked and said, "Found her." He grabbed onto my wrist and I instantly started panicking. Where was he going to take me? What is he going to do with me? Why does he keep coming back for me?

He pulled me into the room and pushed me onto the bed. My heart was going out of control. I closed my eyes, waiting for his wondering hands.

"Get out of my closet! What the _hell_ are you doing?" I opened my eyes to find a dress in my face and Jack having a scream-off with my roommate. Jack paused, turned around and shouted, "Put it on!" He seemed really angry so I didn't hesitate. I took off my dress and put on the one he wanted me to put on.

He then stormed over to me, took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Get back here Jack Kelly!" He looked over his shoulder, smiled, and then started running, giving me no choice but to run with him.

My lungs were on fire and my legs were burning. I wanted to stop but Jack tugged me along, not letting me stop.

"Keep…going!" He shouted at me. I didn't want to keep going. She wasn't even following us anymore! But I kept going.

We finally stopped when we were on the Brooklyn Bridge. We caught our breath, Jack's hands resting on his knees. My hand on was my chest, a burning sensation taking over.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and then motioned for me to take a seat on the edge of the bridge. I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows. I bit my lip and before I knew it, I was sitting on the edge of the bridge and he was putting high heels on me. I had the sudden impulse to kick him in the face but decided against it.

After he put both shoes on my feet, he stood up and took me with him. I looked down at my dress well my roommates dress.

It was a long sleeve red dress that reached to the middle of my thighs. It had a plunging neckline, showing the curves of my breasts. Jack looked me up and down before turning me around. I felt his lips against my ear and I closed my eyes.

"I have to fix your corset…" He led me off the bridge, walking beside me with his arm around my waist. He led me into an alleyway and turned me so I was facing the brick wall of a building. He reached up the back of my dress and laced my corset even tighter than it was before. My breath hitched in my throat; I could barely breathe!

He took his hand out of my dress and turned me around. He looked down at my chest and grinned. He put his arm around my waist again and led me out of the alleyway.

"You still haven't told me where we're going…" I said softly. He didn't look at me, he just kept his eye's up ahead.

"To a party. And I need you to be my date," he told me.

"You haven't asked me properly," he scoffed.

"Didn't think I had to," I fell silent. If he knew who I was, he wouldn't even come within thirty feet of me, let alone insult me and stick his hand down my dress.

We finally made it to the party and, surprise it was at Irving Hall. Irving Hall was where the Manhattan newsies threw their shindigs because Medda is such a pushover. The boys just take advantage of her kindness and I think that it's wrong.

Jack pushed the doors open and music filled my ears, along with the sounds of cheers as they finally saw Jack's face for the first time that night. Since Manhattan and Brooklyn are close allies, Spot is probably here tonight. Then he'll see, once and for all, that Jack really does visit me at the brothel and maybe he'll do something about it.

Jack was talking to an Italian boy and a boy who didn't have his shirt on, his abs glistening with sweat. I wanted to reach out and touch them but a girl already was. I could feel both of the boy's eyes on me as Jack was speaking and I think Jack sensed this.

"This is my date, Scarlet. Scarlet, this is Racetrack and Mush." I smiled at them as they took off their hats, bowing their heads before putting them back on, chuckling a little. I bit my lip as I scanned the room for Spot.

"Hey guys. Is Spot here?" Jack asked the two.

"Yeah. Last I saw, he was sweet talkin' a broad," Jack nodded and dismissed them, walking further into the party. On the way to find Spot, Jack stopped to talk to everyone he saw, introducing me as he went. Most of the boys eyed me hungrily and then Jack would dismiss them. We finally found Spot. He was over by the bar, his suspenders hanging loosely off his waist, his shirt unbuttoned all the way, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and a girl practically hanging off of him.

Jack finally made it over to Spot. Spot pushed the girl off of him, took a swig of whiskey and put the bottle down on the bar. He spit into his hand and Jack did the same before shaking hands. I think it's a gross tradition but the boys think it's a "trust" thing.

Spot's eyes flicked over to me and he gave me the once over. His eyes looked as if they were turning black before he slowly turned to glare at Jack. _Please don't say anything._

"Who's this?" Spot motioned with his head to me. Jack looked at me and smirked.

"This is Scarlet. Scarlet, this is the most infamous newsie of all time, Spot Conlon," we looked into each other's eyes and had a silent conversation.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

"_Spot I know you're drunk but please don't screw this up."_

"_Why do you look like a whore?" _I could feel his harsh eyes judging me. My eyes had softened and our conversation had ended. He spit into his hand and I didn't hesitate to spit into mine. We shook hands and Jack smiled. Before Jack could say something, Spot said, "Care to dance with me?" Jack's smile fell but I nodded my head. I took Spot's hand and he led me to the dance floor. He put his hand in mine and the other on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and I followed his steps.

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" He spit out through his teeth.

"Jack dragged me out of the brothel…" I trailed off. I heard Spot take a big breath in, trying not to explode. "Spot I wanna go home."

"Brooklyn is home," I put my head on his shoulder and took big breaths, trying not to cry. I was sad but angry at the same time. Brooklyn wasn't home. Brooklyn wasn't home and he knew it.

"_Irlanda é o fogar,"_ I bit my lip, awaiting his response. All he did was press a kiss to my hair. He didn't argue with me; he knew that, for once, I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>*AUTHORS NOTE*<strong>

_Irlanda é o fogar - Ireland is home_

**I hope you guys don't hate me because of the way Jack is acting. I feel like he's the guy that has to show off whatever he has with him. ANd I feel like he's an asshole, not this sweetheart like he was in the movie. That's the beauty of this story. It's POST STRIKE!**

**I have decided how old Spot is. He is 17 and Lily is 16. SO yeah.**

**Review please! I really like having your advice or criticism or even flames. Flames are welcomed not suggested. (:**

**So, review, alert, fav, whatever you please. Thanks for reading!**

_~Emma_


End file.
